Thunder Talk
by ThisisPorky
Summary: Both the BLU Scout and RED Heavy are stuck in a barn while a thunderstorm rages on outside. But they don't know they're from different teams.


_**this is based off of "Arashi No Yoru Ni", somewhere in part one where Mei and Gabu are stuck in the barn while there's a thunderstorm outside. it's a really nice film, go watch it someday = 3 this is also a suggestion from the lovely "cmara" on DeviantART, so thank her for the suggestion. anyway here have a long crap thing hahahsdgfdgjfew**_

* * *

The thick blanket of night was slowly drawing on the two bases of RED and BLU. And not only was the night close, but so were the rain clouds. A fresh bring of rain, Medic said that bright warm morning - he could see them brewing right in the far off mountains. The great German said they promised not only to bring the cold rain, but also the bright flashes of lighting, loud booms of thunder, and cold howling winds. How did he know? Well, he was very good in Geography, especially in that cloud knowledge junk, he said. Medic also said not to go running while it was like this, especially at night.

Scout ignored his advice. Of course he wouldn't blame his sudden pile-up of energy on the four cans of _BONK!_ he had drunk that evening, nor all the sweets he ate in the last half-an-hour. Nah, the sugar rush came randomly and he decided to jog it off so he could sleep for the night.

He must have traveled a far amount of miles away from the base, as he came across an old barn which was accompanied by a tree. In the little light provided, the barn looked old and run-down, while the tree stood up proud, tall and healthy. And a perfect place to come and get away from all the madness happening in the base. Skidding to a stop right at the entrance, the BLU tapped his chin thoughtfully. Huh. He never knew a barn like this was anywhere near the bases, let alone a tree as well.

He did a quick dash around the wooden compartment. It was fairly sized, the windows were dropping off, and their was a door on the other side. He then gazed at the tree. Its leaves were still green to show it was still strong in the summer, and the branches were thick and strong. A good place to hang. And it amazed the boy how a tree such as this one could grow in such a place like this. Chuckling to himself a little, Scout decided it was time to head back to the base. So he turned away and started jogging. But then -

_CRASH_

_BOOM_

Stopping dead, Scout stood as still as a rock. His shoulders were hunched and eyes wide with sparkling fear. Feeling cold spots of rain land on him shuck him from his sudden paralyzation, and his eyes slowly roved up to the sky. Sure enough, the seemingly orange clouds were rolling on over-head. Rain showered from the sky, more heavily as time passed, and soon another crash was heard, making Scout jump and all the hairs on his body to stand on end.

Oh how he hated thunder and lighting.

There was no way he'd make it in one piece (not mentally, anyway) back to the base with the noise the sky was making. He'd probably pass out on the floor or something. Instead, his eyes darted back to the barn. Yeah, that would seem like a good place to hide away from the noise. Sure, the windows were smacking against the wood, making a loud noise, but it would at least be a block off from the thunder, right?

Running the fastest he ever had in his life, Scout dashed all the way to the other side, darting inside the open door and slamming it shut. Inside, it was as dark as hell, but Scout didn't care. His long legs jittered further inside the barn, and was put to a stop by a low hanging beam. It slapped him right across the face, knocking him to the floor flat on his back. Another flash of lighting brought him back to his senses, and he didn't feel the pain burning through his fore-head because of the adrenaline pumping through his veins hurriedly.

His bandaged hands swatted the black night before they landed on - what he guessed to be - a wall. They soon found a corner, and he huddled himself in it. He slid his back down the corner split-offs and brought his legs closer to his chest, hugging them tightly and resting his chin on his knees. His body was shaking badly - not only from the cold, but from the fear of another flash or boom happening. That, and he was alone. He hated being alone, especially at a time like this.

But then, he heard another different noise other than the patter of the rain and the clanking of the windows. The sound of the barn door opening, and then heavy sounding foot-steps. Dripping was also present. Oh, someone else was out here as well?

Soon, the thumping came to a stop. The sound of clothes shifting and rustling was audible before it all went quiet, safe for the heavy breathing and dripping noises from the person.

'Oh, I'm not t-the only one out 'ere?' Scout asked, easing up a bit. At least he wasn't alone. The thought of whether it was a RED or a BLU never crossed his mind - he was just glad someone else was there. If he knew it was the RED Heavy, he would have shat bricks and got out of there faster than a Spy can stab someone in the back.

'Oh! God, baby man scared me!' Said a heavy accented Russian voice. 'Did not know anyone else in here - is pitch black to see anything.'

'Sorry, man - didn't mean ta scare ya. Yeah, i-it is rather dark in 'ere, ain't it? Banged my frickin' head on a beam or some shit gettin' in 'ere.' Both of them gave light chuckles before they melted back into silence. They listened to the gentle patter of the rain on the outside before Heavy spoke again.

'Vhat baby man doing out here?'

'Oh, I was joggin'. Medic told me not too, but I needed ta get rid of the sugar rush or I'd neva' sleep again.' He loosened his grip around his legs before straining to see past the darkness. 'What about you?'

'Oh, vas just valking. Like the sight of clouds, but hate rain. Got vet vhile getting here.'

'Ha, I didn't get that wet, really. Was already standin' outside this place as the rain came.'

'Big man did - got soaked.'

Again with the silence. The rain outside had gotten heavier in the short time.

'Aw, man, I don't think this is gonna let up, huh?' The Boston bunny wasn't in the mood for cocky banter. He just wanted to talk to calm his nerves. Something he could have done back at the base to someone who wouldn't listen - just yap on and on. The BLU was actually surprised the RED was listening, let alone answering back instead of grunting.

'Does not seem so. But after bad veather, is alvays bright veather to come, da?'

'Yeah, that's true. 'least we get some cool breezes, huh?'

'Da. Is alvays velcoming.'

Suddenly, a bright flash lit the entire barn up for a short second. It caused the Scout to scream a little and cover his ears, cowering into a small ball again. He didn't care that the Heavy was there to hear his whimpers. 'I-I frickin; 'ate l-lightin'...' He said in a shaky voice after the thunder had stopped its roaring. He heard the RED lightly chuckle, though didn't feel offended like he normally did when someone laughed at one of his fears. Like that time Sniper laughed at his reaction of seeing a huge fuck-off spider.

'Is not nice.'

'No, i-it ain't... M-man I wish I were back at the base r-right about now...'

'Da, me too. Hate being stuck out here.'

Scout went back to hugging himself, glad that the RED couldn't see him. '...So...uh...' He needed to keep the bear talking - just to soothe his already shaken nerves. '...Whats Russia like?' Stupid question, he knew, but it was better than nothing.

'Cold, full of snow, sometimes lonely, and full of bears.' Scout chuckled a little, the Heavy's voice already providing an odd comfort.

'Bears, huh? What, near where ya lived?'

'Da, all the time they come and pass by. If they try to attack me, I vould attack back, and ve vould have bear meat for dinner.'

'What does that taste like?'

'...I guess chicken.'

'Everythin' tastes like frickin' chicken, even that fancy French stuff. Why not jus' 'ave chicken?'

'Because ve in middle of Russia. Vould not be fresh if imported. Plus is too cold to look after one.'

'...Oh. Well that kinda sucks.'

'I suppose so.'

After another few minuets of silence, a bright lighting flash lit up the barn again. This time, the thunder was very close, sending shock-waves under the barns floor-boards. Scout couldn't help but jump up at the sound, flailing his arms about with a completely shocked face, acting out that of a headless chicken. He ran around in small circles, whimpering noises escaping from his throat before crashing into the wall head-on.

'...Baby man alright?' Heavy asked after a small while flew by, straining to see anything other than a black void.

'Fhine...' Scouts voice muttered from under the wood before he slid down, resting on his knees as he allowed the pain to pass through his face and nose. 'F-fuck...' The sound of the RED chuckling snapped him out of the daze, and he slowly unstuck his face from the splinter.

'Vould go over there, but do not vant to bang head.'

'Y-yeah, do-don't bother...' He rubbed his head a little. 'D-don't hurt yaself over me, dude... T-that last one was too close...'

'Da, it vas.'

Time marched on. The two made little talk through the night, mostly to keep themselves awake while the rain thundered on. At least the lighting eased up a little, but just as Scout thought it was finally over, another bright flash lit up the barn telling him not to get comfortable, causing him to yelp and cover his head with shaky wrapped hands. Heavy said how it would clear up soon. Scout just nodded in the darkness, whimpering.

And it did soon enough. Slowly the patter of the rain got lighter, and it started to brighten up a bit without the help of the lighting.

'Looks like it is getting better.' Heavy said, looking at the brightening door-way.

''Bout time - I'm starvin'!'

Slowly, the BLU heard the other get to his feet. 'Better make move before it get vorse again. Is not completely done - not vith clouds as dark as are.'

'Ya sound like Medic with ya Geography shit, man.' The RED chuckled, stretching.

'Know clouds vell. Just never bothered to say since their little cloud, here.'

'Frickin' nerd.' Scout too got to his feet, rubbing his still sore nose a little before heading to the drafty door-way. Soon, the RED followed. Scout was the first to leave, leaving the darkness of the rotting barn and entering the wet world on the outside. He raised his arms above his head and groaned, a few cracks heard from his back. 'That's the last time I'm runnin' when this weather is 'ere.' He spoke, not bothering to turn his gaze around his shoulder.

'...Baby Scout BLU...' He heard the Heavy croak behind him, making him stop in the gentle shower. Blinking a little he nervously said '...You ain't?', to which the Russian replied with a simple 'No...'. Slowly, the Boston turned around to see the bear, spotting that his clothes were the red colour. He blinked, stared, and turned on his heels. He took off with such a speed he managed to kick up the wet dirt beneath him into a light cloud patch that quickly fell back to the soggy ground again. And he never stopped running, even though he knew Heavy would never be able to catch up with him.

The RED just stared as the bunny slowly disappeared into a faint looking building way in the distance. He couldn't believe he had just had a calm conversation with an enemy class in a barn, just a few feet away from each other. But then he found himself smiling. He didn't know why, he just did. Shaking his head, the bear started walking off on his great journey back to RED base.

'Silly little man.'


End file.
